


Between the Sheets

by yishuigan



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 16:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yishuigan/pseuds/yishuigan
Kudos: 1





	Between the Sheets

艾德走进S饭店酒吧，接近last order时间，里头剩下三三两两的客人，在晕黄灯光下品尝最后半杯酒水，他在门口稍停片刻，合身剪裁的三件式银灰色西装搭上深灰色领带衬托出他修长身型，也替他带来适当的目光，窗边双人小桌的少女们往他这瞥了眼，窃窃私语起来，他满意于这种效果，毕竟猎艳就是他今晚的目的，但他却未再多看少女们一眼，迳自走向红花梨木制成的吧台。

他锁定的目标，在这！

松开西装外套的钮扣，坐在吧台靠近门口这端，轻轻倚着黑色皮革高脚椅，艾德看似一派轻松，目光却胶着在吧台另一侧，那边调酒师一边擦拭玻璃杯，一边轻声应和坐在他面前的少妇，少妇眉头微皱，身边放着随意折起的卡其色风衣，从发际的一丝零乱和珍珠白露肩晚礼服看得出她稍早前参与了户外派对，而孤身一人在酒吧和不合尺寸的风衣则昭示她丈夫仅只替她披上风衣即将她回饭店，自己则会继续续摊并且十分有可能今晚都不会再出现。

怨妇。艾德在心中暗笑，浓浓的不以为然。

妒忌会毁了爱情，甘于被冷落而只会抱怨则会毁了自己。

几分钟后，调酒师终于注意到他，向他颔首示意，又安慰少妇两句，便来到他面前。

“先生，今晚想要点什么？”

“你。”

调酒师的笑容冻结，就像被冰封的雪梅，“先生，您这样让我很困扰。”

“噢，别这么说，我们都知道那种，”他的眼神飘往正朝他们走来的少妇，“并不能带来任何快感的，不是吗？”

话音方落，少妇便站在艾德身旁。

“保罗，今晚很感谢你。”她探身，隔着吧台在保罗脸颊上留下一吻。

淡淡的唇印却充分刺激艾德，令他萌生出一股强烈的欲望在下腹部窜流，想在床上压住保罗，狠狠地舔去那抹胭脂气。

“只是做我该做的。”

艾德翻了个白眼。

保罗当然只是做她该做的，女方却期待更多，他看到少妇除了唇印还留下张小字条，塞在保罗的口袋里。实在令他噁心。

怨妇也没这么甘于寂寞嘛。她走动时残存甜腻香水味，浓郁地像方才补过，本来也就打算摆脱老公后继续狩猎吧！

“阿阿，保罗，你也知道那种不行的，物以类聚，我可是一眼就看得出来同类的呢！”他倾身，逼近保罗严肃的面容，“你刚刚也只是说觉得困扰，而不是觉得噁心，表示不排斥，难道我不行？这副长相这种体魄，有什么好挑剔？”

保罗扬起嘴角，对他的自荐表示嘲讽，压低声音道：“你这么积极，有滥交的嫌疑。我可不想玩不干不净的。”

艾德顿时语塞。

“先生如果不想点些什么喝的，就请回吧。”

“床笫之间。”

“恩？”

“我说我要一杯床笫之间！”他低吼，因为被激怒也因为难为情。

“知道了。”忍不住的莞尔，如轻音乐一般自然而然流淌。

艾德苦恼地看着摆到眼前的橙褐色酒水，水晶杯在红褐色吧台上散出点点碎光，一如他破碎的心情。一时冲动点了高酒精浓度的，真的喝醉……等等可不好办事。他酒量不太好，要是酒后无能，报销的可不只这一晚，还有他身为男人的自尊心。

保罗若有似无的笑意却持续刺激他，送上酒后保罗便回到水槽边，清洗他的器材，两步之遥，莫名有着放大情绪的效果，微扬的嘴角有如芒刺在背，使艾德坐立难安。

保罗显然也对他愤怒的目光有所感，不一会儿就放下他手中的调酒杯，“先生的酒有问题吗？”

“酒没问题，人有问题。”

面对保罗以不变应万变的挑眉，艾德心一横，一口气把酒喝完，喉中的辛辣让他不敢开口说话，深怕一张嘴就把酒原封不动地吐出来，故作潇洒地掏出两张大钞压在酒杯下，再把自己的房卡叠上，挑衅地往保罗扫一眼。

──我喝完了，现在，你有胆跟我来吗？

他起身，拉平西装外套的皱褶，头也不回地离开，尖头皮鞋踏在大理石地板上喀喀喀的音律宛如他的凯旋进行曲，尽管渐渐感受到浓烈酒精的影响，心脏也怦怦怦地唱和，热度从胃开始向外扩散，但……

他停在电梯井，回头，保罗双手插腰，像要望穿般盯着桌上那张房卡，而后莫可奈何地将之收进口袋。

第一战，无疑是他胜利。

哗啦啦的水声流淌，从浴缸溢出杂到白色磁砖上，晕散开的水气遮掩不住艾德脸上的得意。他半躺于浴缸中，全身因为酒精及热气而泛着薄红，浴缸不大，不足以让他伸展双腿，于是他直接将脚翘在外面，舒服地轻轻摆动。

哔哔──

响亮的门锁声，让艾德猛然一抽腿，坐直身子，但想一想他却又咯咯笑着躺回去。

让保罗等一等也无妨。

脚步声从门廊一路逼近，停在厕所门外一会儿，又远离。艾德全神贯注地听，殊不知门外的人亦是揣测着他的行为。

艾德大手笔订了豪华套间，有简易的流理台跟小吧台，客厅跟睡房是打通的，只有正对着床的一小面装饰墙做区分，装饰墙上嵌着46吋的液晶电视，可以转向客厅或房间，但无论朝向哪边，艾德进去洗澡前选好的爱情动作片正上演到最激烈的片段，高亢的呻吟能毫无阻拦地传达套间的每个角落，令保罗太阳穴一阵阵抽痛，干脆用遥控器扼杀男优不自然的演技。

浴室里的人暂时没有要现身的迹象，甚至欢快地哼着不成调的旋律，于是保罗踢开穿了一整天的皮鞋，坐在床尾，双手扶额，手肘支在膝盖上。

片刻之后，突然一阵热气贴上后背。

“还在犹豫？别想太多，我会让你快乐的！”

说着，手便下探保罗跨部，保罗却毫无动静。

“不会睡着了吧？！”我没洗这么久啊！

正要抽手，绕去前方好好看一看，手腕便被扣住了，“我只是想不透，你怎么会看这么恶俗的东西？”

保罗按开电视，回头朝艾德勾起唇角，这一眼彷如暗号触发指令，使艾德情不自禁地吻上去。

舌尖交缠，甜美的滋味足以让人忘却电视的吵杂，但两人分开后，艾德还是忍不住道：“关上吧，那声音让人倒胃口。”

保罗大笑，“现在才知道你的安排有多失算！”

“你帮别人代班一周都没见到我，下面的神经可能已经死掉，先找个东西刺激一下啊！这里只有这种品质的，我也没办法。”

艾德往后一倒，大字型地霸占整张床，长腿在未系紧的浴袍下若隐若现。

“做吗？”

“你弄出这么多花招不就为了做？床笫之间？”他让艾德翻了个身，曲起双腿往两旁大开，又在他下腹塞进两个枕头，让他饱受酒精催残的胃能不受影响。

艾德摆出苦瓜脸，那酒让他到现在还是浑身不对劲，“还不是被你激的！”

“就要你别到我工作的地方来。”

“这里环境很不错……喔！”他帮保罗做了准备工作，却忘记自己的。虽然泡过热水澡全身肌肉都还很放松，但一周多没被开拓的地方，面对突如其来的无情攻击还是有点招架不住，饶是他们早就无比切合，还是需要点前戏啊！他恼怒地回瞪保罗，从后方看起来却是纯粹的娇嗔。

“宝贝，你惹我一整晚了。”他更用力地撞了一下，“你自找的。”

“你懂不懂情趣！嗯唔……不、不过就是场景游戏啊啊啊！你，嗯…让我把话说完！”

“宝贝，”他压低身躯，贴近艾德耳边，姿势变换让他顶到更深入的地方，引来一声又长又酥麻的呻吟，“你好好叫给我听就行了。”

“……”

艾德开始后悔了。

后方锲而不舍地激烈动作着，每次都像要把他肠子刺穿般，戮力进入，保罗了解他的身体更甚于他自己，每每都能精准抵到他最敏感的地方，令他整个人随着快感颤栗，却不多做停留，在他身体紧绷的当下，便毫不留情地抽出，生生地中断还未享受够的愉悦，随即开始另一个轮回，他觉得自己已经快被这种高频率的摩擦弄疯了。

而更可悲的是……他发现虽然身体被不断刺激着，他的下身却没有过多的反应。

“宝贝，你不会酒后无能吧！”

不用你说出来！

“是你表现不够好。”

回呛，而后再度证明他的失策。

保罗哦了一声，花上一整晚身体力行展示他的表现多么优秀，然而艾德始终没摆脱酒精的影响，依旧无法得到释放，在身体及精神都被掏空的状况下，他逼不得已哭着承认自己酒后无能，只求上班跑业务前能好好睡几个小时，并让过度使用的后庭获得片刻的解脱。

当然，这件事也成为后面几个月时不时会被保罗拿出来逗弄他的话柄。

“宝贝，我们再去S饭店住ㄧ晚如何？”

“不要。”

“环境很不错的。”

“滚！”

保罗窃笑。噢，有什么关系呢！在家他们依旧幸福着呢！


End file.
